The thief
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: "Because you stole my plan to create an all powerful Alpha Pack. I thought we were friends and you betrayed me." Or when Peter and Deucalion face each other. Could be considered a missing piece from season 3A. One-shot. Give it a chance and review please!


**_Evil plan thief_**

_Teen Wolf_

_Peter / Deucalion_

_**Not** a romance story._

_Flashbacks of before season 1 but mainly season 3 A._

_**Summary:** "**Because you stole my plan to create an all powerful Alpha Pack. I thought we were friends and you betrayed me." Peter snapped at Deucalion.**_

* * *

When Peter found out, shortly after being resurrected by a forced Lydia and a weak, drugged Derek, that a pack of Alpha, led by his old friend Deucalion, was in town and after his nephew Derek, he was enraged and had a hard time keeping a calm face in front of the younger man.

How dare _he_ do this? Peter couldn't let that pass and he knew that he had to do something about it, he just didn't know what yet.

"Something wrong Peter?" Derek asked him as he got the bucket of red paint out of the trunk of his car to cover up the large black mark that the Alpha pack had left on the front door of his destroyed family home so nobody else would see it. He didn't want Scott to start worrying about him now, not when school had started again.

If Derek knew that the mark belonged to the Alpha pack and that they were the ones to have taken Boyd and Erica to try and force him to join them, he didn't know everything and Peter wanted to keep it that way. Derek didn't need to know that making a super powerful pack of Alphas was his idea from the beginning, that it still was, in a way and that Deucalion had just stolen it from him, using his coma and temporary weakness to take what he wanted and act on it.

"Nothing... Just... Old memories coming back... It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Peter replied, shaking his head before he left to go back to his place while Derek got started on painting over the mark.

He couldn't tell Derek that he was the one who inspired Deucalion to execute this plan. He couldn't tell his nephew that it had been his idea and his plan for the future first. The younger Hale would take back what little bit of trust he gave his uncle since he came back to life and Peter couldn't have that. He needed it too much.

_.Flashback._

Before the Hale fire and Peter's coma, back when the Argent family was a real threat to the wolf population of Beacon Hills, Deucalion and Peter used to be pretty good friends despite their age difference, and their friendship had grown at a very dark moment of Deucalion's life. Literally dark, since they started to bond right after Deucalion lost his eye sight.

Peter had always known Deucalion, mainly as one of his sister's allies (or kiss ass as Peter used to call them all, out of jealousy mostly) but he never cared that much for the man, not until Deucalion got his eyes pierced by Gerard Argent after he tried to make peace with the hunter and his family. That's when Peter became friend with the Alpha, when he saw the man's true potential for power on that very first night at the animal clinic.

Peter was there that night, he had seen Deucalion kill his Beta to defend himself. He had been sent by his sister to check on her Alpha friend and offer him help and shelter until he got used to his new situation and Peter had seen Deucalion in a new light. One that was appealing to him and fitted his plans perfectly.

Peter had been drawn to him at first because of the changes in the loving and peaceful Alpha's behavior. The man who used to be a peaceful leader became angry and violent. He fought his anger of course, trying to remain relatively calm, trying to keep his humanity and peace of mind but Peter intervened and slowly helped Deucalion become the man who was now nicknamed "_the Demon Wolf_".

One by one, Deucalion's pack members went after him, trying to steal his Alpha title and power away from him but he killed them all. The first time had been an accident, an act to defend himself after he was blinded but it allowed him to find out that when an Alpha killed his Beta, he also stole and absorbed his power. It made him faster and stronger. If he felt pain at the loss of his Beta, he also enjoyed the sudden surge of power that entered him, like a drug that got him high and stayed in his system forever. Something a part of him definitely wanted to feel again, even if for just a moment.

"I don't think you should resist it. I know you value Love and peace Deucalion, but look where it got you! If getting angry and letting go makes you stronger, kill every single one of your Betas and become as powerful as you can possibly be. With the position you're in... You need to think about **you** first." Peter told him after he had to kill his first 2 Betas.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not an Alpha. Nobody is threatening your place in your pack and you don't share a special link with any of them. You don't feel my dilemma." Deucalion told him, shaking his head.

"Is that what you think? My _sister_ is standing in my place as we speak. Talia has no place being our family's Alpha since she's nothing but a girl but she is and I can't do anything about it because she's still my sister and deep down, I still love her. I should be the Alpha and I know that someday, I will be. Trust me with that. I'm not in my rightful place in the pack right now but one day I will be. Because I fight for what I want, and I get it." Peter replied with an evil smile on his face that his Alpha friend couldn't see.

"What are you planning? Kill your sister?"

"No, I'm not deluding myself with that. She's too powerful for me to win in a fight against her and she's still my family. I can't kill her, but don't worry, I have my plans. Let me tell you that after that, I'll have one of the most powerful packs in the world." Peter assured him with confidence rolling off of him.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Deucalion chuckled, not really believing the man.

"I'll be the Alpha and become more powerful by killing the weakest of them. The strongest wolves will have to kill their loved ones before joining me or die at my hands, it'll make them stronger and so it'll make **me** stronger." Peter explained.

"Is that why you tricked Derek into changing Paige? You knew she wouldn't survive, did you?"

"More like... I hoped she wouldn't be strong enough to survive the change. Love was making him weak and distracted and I want him in my perfect pack. He has lots of potential. Now he'll listen to me and when I'm ready to take my rightful place, he'll be behind me." Peter smirked, not revealing that he thought Derek would be a good addition to his perfect Pack because he wanted the Hale werewolf pack to be the most powerful of all and for that to happen, he needed more than one Hale in the pack.

"You really think you can do it? This perfect and powerful pack?" The blind man asked him.

"Of course I do. I'll start with Ennis, then Kali. I'll have them kill every single member of their packs before they join me. You too, if you want."

"You want me to kill my pack so I can be under your rule in this powerful pack you'll create in the future?" Deucalion asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Of course. You're strong and you'll become even stronger once you kill them all. Then all you'll have to do is wait a few years until I'm ready and we'll make our move together. Imagine the kind of power we could have!" Peter insisted and he saw that what he was saying was making its way into Deucalion's head.

"Maybe it's not such a bad plan..."

"Exactly. It's not like any of them stood up to defend you or anything..." Peter added, knowing that it would help convince Deucalion to join him.

"You're right, none of them did. They just stood by... I bet they would have let me die." Deucalion replied, getting angrier by the second.

"Of course they would have. They don't deserve your pity. They betrayed you by supporting those who tried to take your position and by not acting against them." Peter insisted passionately.

"I'll still be an Alpha. I'll still be powerful... I'll just temporarily be... an Alpha Omega." Deucalion nodded.

That day was the day everything started.

Peter shared his plan with the one person he believed to be perfect to be his right hand and he made a friend he believed to be for life. He couldn't guess that a few years later, something would break all of his plans and change everything.

_.Back to present. The episode of the Hospital, after Peter left Cora in the car with Isaac._

"So, here he is. The powerful and legendary Deucalion, the man of vision who became the Demon Wolf. The Demon Wolf who became Death, the destroyer of worlds. Long time no see." Peter said in a fake friendly tone to greet the blind man after leaving his niece in the capable and safe hands of Isaac.

As he spoke, peter walked slowly toward his old friend, from out of the shadows the the deserted parking lot, under the moon that the wind had cleared up now that the storm was mostly over.

"Peter. I have to say, you surprised me today. When the twins attacked to get to Jennifer Blake, I expected you to run away and save yourself. I didn't know you cared so much about your weak, sick niece." Deucalion replied in a tone that appeared to be sincerely friendly.

"Well, learning that Scott was a True Alpha was a bit of a surprise for me but one I quickly recovered from anyway and I decided that if I wanted him to be on my side, I needed to act like he would, if only for a little while." Peter explained, hoping that the blind Alpha wouldn't notice that Peter had started fighting the twins before he knew about Scott being a true Alpha. He didn't need Deucalion using his love for his niece against him. He had to try to keep her as safe as possible under the circumstances.

"Yes, I think we both know that Scott McCall won't follow an Alpha because he's a powerful wolf but because he's a good man." Deucalion smiled, amused by something and it upset Peter that he didn't know what was amusing the man so much.

"And we both have a lot to work on in order to convince him." Peter nodded, anger boiling inside him and asking for nothing more but to be released.

"Some less than others." Deucalion nodded, knowing that Scott had already agreed to help him so he could save his mother and Stiles' father.

"Maybe." Peter half agreed.

"I was happy to learn that not only did you get out of your 6 years long coma but that you also managed to come back to life after Scott and Derek killed you and buried you under your family's burned down home." Deucalion sounded very sincere and it reminded Peter that they used to be good friends and confidents.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, you know that."

"It almost sounds like a threat Peter. You're not planning to kill me and take my place in our pack, do you?" Deucalion smiled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Our pack? Seriously?" Peter snapped, his tone rising and his werewolf eyes shining a pretty and bright blue that Deucalion couldn't see but that he could sense.

"Why are you so angry Peter?" Deucalion asked his old friend.

"Why am I angry? Because you stole my plan to create an all powerful Alpha Pack. I thought we were friends and you betrayed me!" Peter yelled.

"I didn't betray you Peter! You were in a coma. I didn't know if you'd ever get out of it so I simply put your plan in action. I saw an opportunity to get what I wanted without you and I took it. We both know that you would have done the same if the roles had been reversed. It's simply the survival of the fittest. I went to Ennis first and convinced him to kill his pack so he could gain in power join my pack. When that was done, I did the same with Kali. It took time to convince them both and for them to destroy their packs and kill their loved ones but they did it and like you said, we grew more powerful. The stronger they were, the stronger I was. Then we met the twins and it took more time to get them to embrace their true potential, like they are now, but I'm glad I did it. They're very precious to me." Deucalion explained calmly, not fearing for his life.

"Not as precious as Scott, who was _my_ Beta first. It was my bite that changed him. He'll go to me naturally and I will welcome him by my side with open arms. I will get my revenge on you Deucalion. I'll take MY pack back from you and I'll manage to have Scott by my side. You'll be nothing once I'm done!" Peter snapped.

"You're deluding yourself Peter but you've got fire and I like it. Now, you can join me and have in my pack the spot you use to reserve for me in yours, or you can leave alive today and die tomorrow."

"You actually think that you can take me?" Peter laughed.

"Of course I can. You forget one thing Peter. You are the weak one here. You were in a coma for over 6 years."

"I survived that coma! I walked out of it stronger than ever." Peter snapped angrily.

"Yes, that you did... But then you died and even if you came back, I know it has to have left your werewolf abilities somewhat impaired..." Deucalion chuckled.

"I am stronger than I appear to be old friend. Appearances can be tricky, especially when it can be useful to me." Peter smirked.

"Which is why I'm offering you this spot in my pack now. Come on Peter. Join me. For old time sake. Imagine all the power we'll have once Scott and Derek join us. Your niece even, if you really want her to." Deucalion offered his old friend.

"Or I could kill you and have the Pack I always wanted. Scott can take the place I used to reserve for you." Peter smirked, confident as ever that he would be the one left standing in the end.

Suddenly, Deucalion looked behind him and nodded.

"Well, whatever you decide my friend, decide soon. I have to go now. I have a True Alpha to win over and a Darach to destroy. Maybe I'll even be able to save 3 guardians, allowing me to win over Scott's powerful friends. Keep in mind that my offer to you won't stand for much longer, Peter. Past the Lunar Eclipse, if you don't join us, you become an enemy of my pack. I suggest you make the right decision as soon as possible." Deucalion said before he left the dark corner they were standing on.

Peter couldn't care less about Deucalion's offer, he wanted revenge. His plan had been stolen and he couldn't leave that unpunished. Deucalion needed to die. He was about to start making his way to Deucalion's home to ambush him when his phone rang. Derek needed him to help him find a way to cure Cora.

Fine, Peter would help his niece and nephew. He'd find a way to heal Cora and send her and Derek away so they could be safe. Then he would be free to go against Deucalion, kill him and claim the Alpha pack for himself. Once that was done, Derek and Cora will be free to come back home and the Hale supremacy would be restored under Peter's Alpha rule. He'd become a legend among the supernatural population of the area, maybe even of the world.

After all, it was his plan first and taking it back from the thief was only right.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**It won't have another chapter, just this one. I hope you liked it. It's just something I had on my mind, that I needed to write. I feel like there's something missing to it but I can't put my finger on it so...**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
